1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a curved display device improved in visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, such that the amount of transmitted light is adjusted.
In recent years, with customers' needs for a stereoscopic screen that may effectively provide a sense of immersion, researches have been conducted to realize a curved display device having a predetermined radius of curvature.
A radius of curvature refers to a radius of a circular arc which best approximates an outline curve of an object. An object has a flatter figuration as a radius of curvature increases. In contrast, an object has a more round figuration as a radius of curvature decreases.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.